Naruto awaits a better future
by CrystaliqueFairy
Summary: More into the summary coming soon. 2 anbu attempt do to different things with the naruto and his future will change soon. I am sorry Godentine i had no idea i copied the name and the summary, a friend had given it to me because i couldn't think of a name.
1. Chapter 1

One day in Konoha naruto was being sealed and later that day 2 anbu attempt to take him away.

-----------------------------

As the crowd cheered louder in the arena , two men stationed on guard duty looked at each other,one who is called Kakashi, the other, Jiraiya. Kakashi whispered into Jiraiya's ears, "Hey Jiraiya , I'm gonna kill that brat 'Uzumaki Naruto' tonight, while he still helpless."

"Err...why are you going around killing newborns?"

Kakashi gawked, "You heard Hokage-sama, thats not a newborn, its CLEARLY a reincarnation of the Kyuubi!"

Jiraiya's nodded sagely. Yes that made perfect sense. Not. "Wha?"

Kakashi signed, "Hokage-sama said Kyuubi was sealed into that stupid, so doesn't it make sense at the brat would be influenced by Kyuubi? He'll probably end up following in that monster's footsteps finish the job!"

Jiraiya nodded once again. "If you kill a citizen in konoha you might get a death penalty , no? I suggest we take him to the mist country/mist of blood and kill him."

" Lets both go to the room where naruto is being held at."

Kakashi was amazed. " Jiraiya your pretty smart, i thought you were just a pervert, like me "

"Keep quite kakashi, before we get caught."

"Ah..lets go..." Kakashi muttered darkly."

They looked through all the cribs and they couldnt find naruto. Jiraiya went to the last room and found him.

Jiraiya gets pissed " Where the hell did Kakashi go?! Dam that fool"


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you enjoyed the chapter intitled Kyuubi's sealing. Please give your feedback after reading!

Jiraiya gets pissed " Where the hell did Kakashi go?! Dam that fool"

" Im right here you BAKA!" Kakashi yells.

The next morning Konoha was short one jinchurikki and two Anbu.

Jiraiya and Kakashi noticed the vegatation thinning as the air grew more humid and bodies of water appeared. They grinned, they had almost made it to the borders of the Mist country. It was Kakashi's turn to carry Naruto when they encountered a sign.

It clearly said, "Welcome to the Mist of Blood Country, If you are not a Mist-Nin go ahead and turn around and go back where you came from, Or Else."

The two anbu/gaurds were sweating as Kakashi handed the baby to jiraiya.

Kakashi stared at Jiraiya " What do we do now? he asked.

Jiraiya shook his head " I dont know!!!!!"

So Kakashi went and punted naruto into the Mist of Blood Country.

Jiraiya stared " Do you really think what you did was ok? what if konoha finds him later?!"

Kakashi was amused " No one will come looking for a little baby who has Kyuubi sealed inside him"

Jiraiya kicks kakashi! " You stupid idoit, lets get back to konoha, If they cant find us and the kid we might be in trouble!"

The two konoha anbu's had sever punishment, they did not say where naruto was located.

Stay tuned for the next chapter of ...The 10 Swordsman of the blood[Naruto

Chapter 3 Forum Air Time:I am not sure , i might do 3 today and release it tommrow :p

While i am talking about chapters i would like u to know there will be over 20 chapters :P


	3. Chapter 3

Preview of last chapter intitled Ditch Naruto and face judgement :

Jiraiya kicks kakashi! " You stupid idoit, lets get back to konoha, If they cant find us and the kid we might be in trouble!"

The two konoha anbu's had sever punishment, they did not say where naruto was located.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter title:Escape from Konoha

Kakashi and Jiraiya were very pissed that they could not escape from torture until they left for a while.

Jiraiya wondered. " Why the hell did you kick naruto into the Mist of Blood ?! Now we dont even know a exact location where he might be."

Kakashi looked at Jiraiya. " Isnt it possible to can go to the Mist Country and raise naruto?"

" Sounds good, lets raise naruto i suppose. Lets not be gay ok?!"

Kakashi thought " First we need to find a way out of this place, i believe if we crack that wall a little the hole building will come down"

Jiraiya grinned " You are and will always be like that, if we do that we will get caught. We need to take those weak anbu's clothes and leave konoha and on to the mist, of course lets get out of these damn chains ."

" Now Kakashi! Grab the anbu's! "

Kakashi smiled. " Jiraiya stop kicking them, if we keep kicking them we might do the same thing we did to naruto you gay idoit."

"Lets put on the clothes now, if they happen to ask us something at the gate of konoha, we will tell them that there has been a reported trouble a little west of konoha."

"Thats a good plan!" Kakashi yelled.

Jiraiya laughed. " Everything is a good plan to you, even when you were making out with a 10 year old ninja.

" It will take a while to arrive at the gate, so lets talk about the kid naruto. How are we going to raise him? Whats his future?"

Kakashi noted. " We cant be too sure of that right now but we can think about that later, i was thinking of something like this, when he turns 15 we attack konoha."

Thank you for reading the 3rd chapter, by the 20th i will add this fanfiction to you will be able to read it better and its more organized.


	4. Chapter 4

Please leave your comments/review after you finish reading :P

I did releize at first i said that they would kill naruto than they would raise him.. Ill fix that in this one.

My msn is . For those who wanna chat.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi noted. " We cant be too sure of that right now but we can think about that later, i was thinking of something like this, when he turns 15 we attack konoha."

-------------------------------

Jiraiya was amused. "That sounds like a real good idea, although we will act as his family, that doesnt mean we can be gay of course."

"Jiraiya, before we go to find naruto i think we should find someone that will help us. I also believe if we want to attack konoha we will need more ninja's.

"Kakashi, lets get naruto first. We can think about stuff like that after hes older, we have to plan all of his life so there wont be unnessesary mistakes."

"It was a good thing that we did not kill naruto, instead we raise him up and we get revenge on konoha."

Kakashi and Jiraiya hurry to the Mist of Blood Country to locate naruto's body"

Kakashi wonders. " What if someone already took him from where we punted him?!"

Jiraiya says " If that happens we might be in some trouble's."

" Do you still remember where you punted him to Kakashi ?"

Kakashi thinks " No i cant,sorry. I cant even remember my own birthday anymore."

Jiraiya ..." How about we go to the sign and keep walking strait to the area where you punted him to."

"lets keep going then"

"They soon found a sign, It clearly said, "Welcome to the Mist of Blood Country, If you are not a Mist-Nin go ahead and turn around and go back where you came from, Or Else."

Kakashi yells " Dude, lets hurry we dont want to know what or else means!"


End file.
